Dust-Up at the Diner
Summary The crew enjoys some poorly-earned downtime. Dar explores the plumbing. Pleck reminisces about Rangus 6. C-53 can swim? Plot Pleck asks Bargie to open the window, not realising he can do it himself. Bargie gets mad, closes all the windows and goes to sleep. They get an incoming call from Nermut, he tells then they have six hours of downtime. C-53 proposes they spend their downtime in Slog's diner. At the diner Pleck asks C-53 what he recommends on the menu, he can only recommend their power as he doesn't eat. Dar returns from the bathroom having utilised the gloryhole and recommends the rest of them try it. The waitress, Bory, comes over to take their order, she's very excited to visit Pleck's home planet Rangus 6. She reveals that she was born in the diner and has never left. She was made on the line in the kitchen by her 'father' the line cook. She never gets paid and is not allowed to take tips so she can't afford to buy herself and leave. Sammo and Wink interrupt from their table on the ceiling to ask about their order. They are high on dust and vomit on C-53. Dar tells Pleck that he and Bory are hitting it off. Sammo tells them that she's definitely interested in him, but warms him that her lower half is made of pie. Wink advises him to compliment her nose. Sammo and Wink order more dust. Dar's glory hole compainion (Peck) creepily talks directly into their ear. Pleck doesn't like that Peck's name is so similar to his. Bory tells them that most beings come to the diner for dust, as the diner is not bound to the normal rules of the galaxy. Sammo and Wink try to make Pleck order dust, he has never done dust before. Dar returns from the bathroom again. Rebel Leader Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Audible. Bory returns, she would love to one day go to a baking contest. She's heard about them from the Fifth best friend from the Council of Seven. Councillor Chandler Trink is a regular in the diner and is very chatty. When Bory wishes she could swim C-53 tells them of his love of swimming. Usually as a boat, he views Tellurian swimming as inefficient. He becomes incredulous when he finds out they can die that way. Bory tells them of a network of tunnels beneath the diner, some filled with water. An alarm goes off as someone attempts to tip, Bory goes to deal with it. C-53 offers to help Pleck as he's programmed with many pick-up techniques. C-53 orders power; Dar orders cottage cheese; Pleck orders Fried Flats of Flang with a side of nose. Bory is offended, she inherited her nose from her Tellurian mother who was the waitress before Bory. C-53 tries to encourage Pleck to try negging. Sammo and Wink go to the bathroom. Pleck is weirded out by the bathroom. Dar and C-53 call him inefficient and selfish for not peeing on another being and just 'peeing for peeing's sake'. Peck chants 'Peck, Pleck'. Bory comes back with their food, it reminds her of when the Council of Seven came in the week before and said 'Can't wait for that cargo shipment'. Pleck asks Sammo and Wink where the diner dust comes from. They initially don't want to help but Pleck calls them 'underhelpful' and they want to help their 'dust buddy' out. They have put dust in his food. The dust shipment comes in every day from someone who controls the whole galaxy, there is also an entire distribution network running in the tunnels under the diner. Pleck asks if they're going to be friends now, Sammo and Wink say no. Sammo and Wink imply that Bory's mother was working for this distribution network and was killed for being too mouthy. Bory calls Pleck her friend. He assumes this is what's making him feel really good but it's just the dust kicking in. Rebel Pilot Hark Tardigast, in a shuttle careening towards a planet's surface, reads a sponsor copy for the podcast 'That's why we drink'. Back on Bargie they get an incoming call from Nermut. Pleck apologises for his dust rampage in the diner, that he doesn't really remember. Nermut doesn't accept their apology and tells them that the corporate card was not set up properly yet so it was charged directly to their personal account. C-53 pulls up video of Pleck's dust rampage. Nermut makes C-53 open slot 4 on his torso and commence operation 6 on Pleck as punishment. Dar requests operation 6, C-53 obliges despite Nermut's protests. Bargie also receives operation 6. C-53 does operation 666, which is operation 6 with a trifold adaptor to hit all three of them simultaneously. It is very painful for Pleck. Quotes "I'm asleep." - Bargie "I was going to ask if you're one of the items on the menu? Not in a weird- not in a sexual way." - Pleck Trivia * Dust has a technical component meaning that droids can do dust. * The meal costs 26 Kroon. * Pleck did 3000 Kroon worth of damage. * C-53's role as a boat is explored further in Season 2.Altar Boy References Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy and Peck the Pervert - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Wink - Moujan Zolfaghari Sammo - Winston Noel Bory Ampber - Lauren Adams Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - Shane O'Connell Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Meta